Whats left of me
by DEVINE.L
Summary: DeadBeat and Khronos have some alone time to talk...They discover eachothers past and more! Rated T for dark themes... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!


**This is a One-Shot and will**___**NOT**_** be continued.**

**My friend PhoenixPrime and I RPed with our Ocs, DeadBeat and Khronos.**

**RATED T for wiggle room and 'some' depressing themes.**

_Means _

**Means music**

.o. Means scene change

DeadBeat walked outside of the Decepticon base; thinking. Why am I here? Footsteps sounded behind the white femme. DeadBeat turned her head to get a look at her visitor.

"Hello DeadBeat, good to have you in the Decepticon Ranks." A black femme seeker, larger than DeadBeat greeted.

"Thank you...I'm glad to be here." Her facemask and red visor hid her true emotions. To most Transformers, they would think she was...happy. Not really.

The seeker walked closer. DeadBeat was unsure of what to do.

"So your a Medic? We are always needing more of them around here." The seeker smiled. DeadBeat has seen this seeker before at some meeting, which one or kind she could'nt remember so it slipped her processor.

"So I have seen." A pause. "What squad are you from? Khronos right?" DeadBeat tried to be 'normal' and start a conversation.

"Yeah." Khronos squats to DeadBeat's optic level to seem less intimidating to the white Chrysler 300. "I am with COMs, under Soundwave." She smiled. "Nice alt mode by the way..."

"It's nice to know a strong femme when you are new. I also like your alt mode." Talking to the black Decepticon was getting easier and more comfortable, just by a little.

"Thank you. My father has the same one."

"Interesting. I never knew my Creators. They died when I was young...too young." DeadBeat sighed in saddness.

"Mine just died recently...But I am sorry to hear about yours."

DeadBeat froze. Mine as well. "I was an Autobot like my creators. So after they were murdered I defected to the Decepticons. I started to forget about them, a little sence I didn't know them well enough. But being a Decepticon means no weakness. You have to be strong. But having friends around is also nice." DeadBeat hugged Khronos and smiled under her facemask. This isn't so bad. "I'm very sorry to hear about your creators. You loved them very much didn't you?"

"Forgetting does sometimes help, but I have witnessed how not knowing them can hurt a youngling. But trust me, there are a lot of weak Decepticons, but it does help to hide it." Khronos stiffened as she was hugged, but then returned it. "Jetfire was my only Creator...and yes I loved him deeply. He was the only family I had and when we were separated..." Khronos shivered at the thought.

"I guess we have some things in common. I mean, our lives were and are VERY different, but also the same. Maybe things happined to us for a reason." It felt good to get everything off her chest.

Silence.

"My life choices were my own, were yours?" Deadbeat moved and sat on the ground agenst a rock and looked up at the Cybertronian night sky. "Do you have a mate?" DeadBeat mentlly kicked herself for asking that.

Khronos went on and answered the second question. "Never chose a mate, they were either too stupid for me or never able to keep up." She smiled at the memories. "It would of been nice to have sparkling...but the past is the past. Not much you or I can do at this point." She moved to answer the first question after thinking about it. " Some were my own. Many of them. But many others weren't and took my life down different paths. But I regret nothing."

DeadBeat listened. "I'm not ready for a mate yet. My life has been a viciouc circle, one thing leading to another. And you are correct, the past is the past and dwelling on it will only hurt you more, even if you think you could of changed it or did something different." A single tear ran from her optic, under her visor and down her facemask. "Hehh, I guess crying over it won't help huh?"

Khronos laughed good heartedly and quietly. "Mates. Though I have never meet a mech worthy all my life, I know there is one out there...Crying does help."

"Sometimes I watch my life pass me by little by little. I did meet a mech who I loved. I meet him after I was a Decepticon. He was a spy..." DeadBeat shifted uncomfortablely. "One day he me, saying that he loved me even though we never had the chance to bond. He went on and on. I asked him why...all he said was, 'I was discovered.' You can guess what happined from there." More tears fell, and she stood to her full height, which was a few heads shorter than Khronos. "But I know there is nothing I can do now to change it. It was out of my control, so I don't dwell on it. But I do remember and I will never forget."

Khronos hesitated for a moment as the information sunk it. "What was his name? And remembering sucks, but sometimes it helps a lot." Khronos chuckled.

"His name was Hugston (HUE-STON)." They both laughed at the silence.

"Is it fun being a seeker?" DeadBeat asked taking note of the massive wings on the femme's back.

"Yes. It feels good to fly high above everyone else...if you ever, you know want to take a ride, let me know." Khnonos' wings shivered at the thought of flying.

"You wouldn't mind?"

She looked down at Deadbeat and a warm smile split her face. "Sure thing! My shift just ended a little while ago, and I'm not due back for a few hours." She shrugged. "But as a few words of caution, I like to fly very high...and I take off fast so be able to hang on tight."

DeadBeat retracted her facemask and visor so she could 'feel' and 'see'. "I'm stronger than I look, I can hold on!"

"Alright, just say the word and we can leave."

DeadBeat reved her engine loudly. "Lets do this!" Khronos lifts DeadBeat onto her back inbetween her wings. She started her thrusters and rocketed into the starry sky.

"WHOA!" DeadBeat was surprized by the sudden exceleration. She started to feel better about everything. The wind felt good agenst her exposted wires inbetween her armor.

'_How you liking the view DeadBeat?' _Khronos said joyfully over the .

_'I love it!' _DeadBeat back. She let all her worries go and for once in a very long time, enjoyed herself.

_'GOOD!'_

Khronos flies higher.

DeadBeat played music from her speakers. The white Transformer always had a thing for music.

**Watched my life pass me by**

**in the rearview mirror**

**Pictures froze in time**

**are becoming clearer**

**I don't wanna waste another day**

**stuck in the shadows of my mistakes**

_'Hummm.' _ The seeker hummed thoughtfully to the song, taking in the raw emotions radiationg from DeadBeat.

**I've been dying inside**

**little by little**

**Nowhere to go**

**I'm goin' outta my mind**

**An endless circle**

**runnin' from myself**

**You gave me a reason for standing still**

DeadBeat thought of Hugston. Fresh tears came forth.

**Fallin' faster**

**barely breathing**

**Give me something to believe in**

**Tell me it's not all in my head**

**I've been dying inside you see**

**I'm goin' outta my mind**

**I'm just runnin' in circles all the time**

**Will you take what's left**

**of me**

**i'm just runnin' in circles in my mind**

**Will you take what's left**

**of me**

**Take what's left of me**

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading, and or reviewing! I LUV YOU!_


End file.
